


Mornings

by academy_x



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Eleanor survives, F/F, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Many years later Anne reflects on her life with Max and Eleanor.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor survived, and her, Max and Anne settled down in a house somewhere together. Didn't include the baby, but feel free to imagine they raised it together :')

Anne never imagined she would get this old. She never thought she would make it to thirty, let alone fifty. Her hair is streaked with white now, but Max still brushes it for her every morning and tells her that it's beautiful. At that point Eleanor usually comes back from the kitchen to make fun of Anne's fragile tangled hair and tells Anne to cut it all off like she did. It's okay though because Eleanor also brings cups of steaming tea for Max and Anne.

Anne loves Eleanor, she really does – even if it took years to learn, but some part of her will never get used to the woman. Maybe that's part of the charm. Anne certainly feels like the luckiest woman in the world, every time she wakes up between Max and Eleanor. She prefers the middle spot, and they always indulge her. With their arms wrapped around her, Anne is safe and warm, content to stay like that forever.

Max is still the most beautiful woman Anne has ever known. She has aged with grace, saggy tits and all, and her eyes still sparkle like when they first fell in love. It's the one thing Anne and Eleanor have always been able to agree on, the first thing that united them. When Max is feeling down, they will pepper her with kisses and compliments. They work well together like that. If Anne has her way, they'll continue to do just that for a good long time.


End file.
